1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink roller cartridge which serves as means for supplying ink to a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The printer using an ink roller has heretofore been constructed as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. A printing type drum 1 is disposed between frames 3 provided on the opposite sides. The drum 1 is rotatable about its shaft 1a by a motor (not shown). An ink roller 2 is urged against the periphery of the printing type drum 1 by the shaft 2a of the ink roller which is received in the groove 3a of each frame 3 and biased by springs 4, so that the ink roller 2 is also rotatable with rotation of the printing type drum 1. The ink roller 2 is formed of a porous material capable of storing therein a great deal of ink and thus, the ink may be transferred from the outer periphery of the ink roller 2 onto printing types arranged on the outer periphery of the printing type drum 1.
According to this system, the groove 3a is formed in a portion of each frame 3 and the roller shaft 2a only at its opposite ends is inserted from outside into the grooves 3a with the entire outer surface of the ink roller 2 exposed, and the ink roller is urged against the printing type drum by the springs 4 to transfer the ink onto the printing types.
This construction has been disadvantageous in that each time the ink roller is mounted on or dismounted from the printer, the ink may stick to the printer's external portion, the printer case and the hands or fingers of the operator to thereby degrade the commercial value of the printer.
The present invention eliminates such a disadvantage.